


Turnabout is Fair Play | 来而不往非礼也

by yikshuontheroad



Series: Consequences | 后果 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock一如既往，玩得过了火。<br/><em>这样的他那么无助，那么顺从，软和又温暖。Sherlock用一只颤抖的手在John腹部抚摸，睡得暖热的皮肤静止在他指尖，那触感惹得他眨了眨眼睛。他从他肚子上柔软的毛发间轻轻挠过，没有反应，对此他感到心潮激荡。</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play | 来而不往非礼也

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turnabout is Fair Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380095) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> 互攻睡奸系列文Consequences（后果）的第一篇，本篇主HW，有对WH的提及与/或暗示。  
> 因为不是所有人都仔细读tag，我强调几点：没有完全的知情同意；麻醉剂作用下的睡奸；有舔肛描写。如无法接受请不要阅读。  
> 发现误译、漏译、错别字请告知，谢谢。

直到John倒在了前去Lestrade办公室的电梯里，他们才发现那只扎在他左侧大腿上的小飞镖。Sherlock讪讪地意识到，有那么一刹那，他的心脏感觉像是在他胸腔里抽了一下，停止了跳动。真荒谬。 _John。_

医务组迅速确认了药物成分，接着立马竭力克制恐慌情绪。一种咪唑衍生物；尤有可能是常用于马的麻醉剂二甲苯咪唑。其效果取决于用量，由于无法得知John被注射了多少剂量，能做的只有让他时刻接受观察，以防出现呼吸困难。

Sherlock感觉捏紧自己肋骨的那只手微微松开了一些。

六小时后，情况不断好转的John出院了，由Sherlock带回贝克街。他开始缓慢地眨眼，试图说话，又再次昏昏睡去。他们两个人之前四十八个小时里都没怎么合眼，Sherlock猜这一点大概也没起什么好作用。

他剥下John的衣服，把他在床上安顿好，感觉John发出的那些抽鼻子的声音令他的心不由地软了一点。他在椅子里坐定观察。

约有四个小时，研究John睡觉时胸膛的微微起伏使他十分满足。他着迷地看着John的眼球在紧闭的眼皮下转动，有如处于REM睡眠中，他的左手反复握紧再放开，仿佛在努力抓住什么。每个无意识的动作都唤起Sherlock的丝丝柔情。

最终他再也无法克制，爬上床蜷缩在了John身旁，直到他们鼻尖对着鼻尖。这是能不受打扰地观察他、不用怕打扰他睡眠就能对他采集信息做编目的良机。他略略抚摸John的头发，在John睡意朦胧地轻轻发出声音时露出了微笑。

他可没多少机会这么做。John平时太敏感，Sherlock一开始对他爱抚摩挲，他就很硬很想要地把Sherlock牢牢压在床上，在Sherlock耳边悄声说淫亵的话语，弄得他扭来扭去。能以这种方式探索他皮肤的机会使Sherlock血脉贲张。这样的他那么无助，那么顺从，软和又温暖。Sherlock用一只颤抖的手在John腹部抚摸，睡得暖热的皮肤静止在他指尖，那触感惹得他眨了眨眼睛。他从他肚子上柔软的毛发间轻轻挠过，没有反应，对此他感到心潮激荡。

John的皮肤看上去如此温暖诱人，Sherlock不禁垂下头，将嘴唇贴了上去。他在John乳头下方一点亲吻，用舌头轻舔，尝到了咸味。他的手依然按在John的肚子上，一边吸气，一边顺着那凹陷的形状滑动，感到纤细的毛弄痒了他的掌心。他缓缓地将手指向下移，把John柔软的阴茎握在手心里。 _上帝啊_ 感觉真棒。平常他握住的它都是又硬又热、滑溜溜的；仅仅是感觉到它像这样脆弱温驯，就令Sherlock后脖颈的皮肤酥麻。他想就这样把John含入嘴里，吸吮他，品尝舔舐，只为其中的触觉愉悦感。

他躺到床上，脑袋枕在John髋骨突出的弧线之上，仔细观察John的阴茎在照料之下开始微微胀起发红的样子。这纯粹是生理反应，看上去、摸上去都很迷人。他松松握住它，用大拇指在柔软的皮肤上揉搓。忽然，他被 _尝一尝_ 的冲动完全支配了，便翻身俯卧，把鼻子抵在了John湿热的腹股沟上。他轻轻探出舌头，叹息着呼吸那浓重的气味，然后打开了John的两条大腿——毫无阻碍。

Sherlock不知餍足地在John的阴茎上亲来亲去。John贴着他的舌头缓缓变硬的感觉让他在床单上扭动了起来。他没有吮吸，只是舔舐，用张开的嘴巴覆上柔软有弹性的皮肤，偶尔轻轻咬噬。John的身体似乎很赞许，双腿又极轻微地张得更开了一些，还发出了重重的鼻息。Sherlock为此不情愿地稍稍退开看看他。他仍然没有完全硬起来，麻醉剂显然对他的生理反应也产生了影响，不知什么缘故，这反而情色得不可思议。他半软着的阴茎被唾液沾湿， _上帝呀_ Sherlock只想将他拆吃入腹。

他坐了起来，向前弯下身子，好把双手顺着John身体两侧贪婪地滑下，用拇指抚摩他髋骨所成的凹处，轻柔地揉捏他的大腿，又小心地将他翻过身面朝下，陶醉于他后背的模样：一大片光滑的淡金色皮肤。

John在睡梦中咕哝了些什么，扭动了几下。Sherlock几根手指抚慰似的滑过John的腰，屁股，对着那儿的皮肤推挤揉弄。他凑上前，用舌头沿着John脊柱的最后几节舔了下去，鼻子拱着那里柔软的皮肤，把舌头探得低一点，再低一点。他从没这么做过——总是觉得太难为情了，可是现在John在他身下毫无知觉、予取予求，他突然渴望至极。他掰开John的两片臀瓣，犹犹豫豫地舔了一下，是为试探。他的舌头第一次触到那火热的、抽搐着的小穴中心就令他不由自主地呻吟了起来；这感觉 _强烈_ 又淫靡，他想要更多，忍不住就将舌头向里压，努力钻得越深越好。他把John扩张开，为他在自己嘴下如此乖顺的样子而迷醉，舔舐，吮吸，亲吻，把舌头顶进去，直至他下颌隐痛，自己也性奋得几乎发疼。他退回身体握住自己，眼睛紧盯着John轻轻开阖的后穴。看上去真诱人啊……

John在睡梦里不安地挪动身体，用手快速探查一番就知道他已经完全硬了，几滴前液正流到床单上。Sherlock不甚连贯地呻吟几声，摸索着他们留在床边的润滑剂。John像这样双腿大张、柔软又敞开的时刻，他实在难以自持。

向内滑入的过程真是美妙绝伦。John不像平常那样喘息、扭动、乞求，Sherlock就能随心所欲，可以推入得想多慢就多慢，可以眼看着自己的龟头挤进John的身体。他目光紧锁在他们之间，注视着自己的阴茎每一次微微的抽动，John包裹着他的身体每一次细细的绞紧。John幅度极小地挪了挪身子，在睡梦中转过脑袋。Sherlock推进得更深了。每过几厘米他就会停下，完全抽出，再盯着那缓慢的再次推入过程，陶醉于John缠裹着他抻开的美景。

一旦他全根没入，他就压低身子伏在John背上，舔他的后颈。John含含糊糊地说了什么，把屁股朝后推了一推。Sherlock感觉到一阵危险的战栗猛然窜下了他的脊椎骨，他的阴茎随之一跳。他不该这么做的， _哦_ 他真不应该这样，可是 _操_ 这实在太棒了。他滑腻腻地插进抽出，指甲轻轻划过John的肋骨。他的心脏跳得非常快，他所作所为的 _不正当性_ 使他对一切都过度敏感；他几乎都不用在John体内移动就感到皮肤酥痒。他的呼吸变成了短促沉重的喘气。

“Sh'lock？”

Sherlock定住了，心在胸腔中狂跳。哦上帝， _好哇。_

“Sh'rlock， _哦_ ，怎么？”他的声音含混不清，睡意未消，真是悦耳。Sherlock克制不住，髋部快速地顶了一下。John低低地抽了口气。

“天哪，操。Sherlock……哦 _上帝_ 你在我身体里，哦操。”

Sherlock知道这会儿大概就得有大喊大叫了。这真的、真的不太好。他从来都不擅于抵制诱惑，John实在应该尽可能远远逃开他。然而恰恰相反，仍然昏昏欲睡的John在他身下弓起了身子，决不会错，就是渴望的模样，还模模糊糊地说道，

“哦，用力啊，你他妈真是个荒唐的疯子，嗯啊。”

Sherlock依言而行。John还是恹恹无力，不能好好地向后推或者揪住床单，于是他主要就只是在Sherlock用力将他往床上操的时候呻吟出断断续续的音节。

“上帝，我那么快就要，”John含含糊糊地说，“你都对我做什么了，哦，上帝，上帝，操，好啊。”

“我把我的舌——舌头捅到你屁股里了，”Sherlock喘道。“你尝起来真美味。”

“嗯啊。老天哪，Sherlock。”

“我，”他说，“我舔了你那么久，直到我不能自已了。你是那——那么柔软，还打开着。”

“上帝，上帝，真他妈 _要命了_ 。我要射了。哦，Sh'rlock，操。”

John哭喊着射在了床单上，Sherlock感受着John裹住自己的肌肉那美妙的收缩。这真是完美，完美，美不胜收，Sherlock急切地顶进去，只要多一点点，他只需要再多挤进去一点点就能到了，哦他是这么接近……

他低头看着John；后者闭着眼睛，而且……他是不是睡过去了？高潮和麻醉剂的混合效力一定将他重新拖入了昏沉的睡眠，就是这个想法起了作用；Sherlock比人生中任何一次都要剧烈地高潮了，发出一串呛住了的呻吟。 _操_ 真棒。

 

之后，他醒来时，John三根湿滑的手指甜蜜销魂地插在他后庭里。

John抬眼望着他，可爱小巧的嘴上带着狡黠的笑。

“来而不往非礼也。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇是WH的，不吃逆的同学别看了，反正就是侦探被反攻了一下……


End file.
